


Crypto-Mania: Braving the Storm

by captaintaco2345



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Time, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintaco2345/pseuds/captaintaco2345
Summary: Belle takes refuge at the Katt family residence during a harsh storm, and ends up in a room alone with her crush, Kovu. Little does she know he shares her feelings. But are they both brave enough to act on it?





	Crypto-Mania: Braving the Storm

"Hey, Kovu!" Belle called, as she ran through the wind and rain. Kovu was slowly trudging home, holding his hood over his head to protect from the harsh weather. A bad storm had come to Summerbridge, and the kids had been let out of school early so they could get back home before the real storm hit. It was bad now, but it was gonna get worse soon. Kovu turned towards Belle when he heard her calling his name. 

"Belle? What're you doing out here?" Kovu asked. "Shouldn't you be at home? This storm's getting really bad."

"I know, my land got flooded! I can't get up to my farm." Belle explained. She had a yellow raincoat on, but it wasn't helping much. "Mom and dad are safe, but I can't get to them. I called them, and mom told me to stay at a friends place. Can I stay with you?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course." Kovu nodded. Belle smiled and hugged him tightly. She sighed as she felt the warmness of his body heat in the bitter cold. Kovu didn't mind it too much either. 

"You're the best, Kovu." She beamed.

"C'mon, my place is just up here." Kovu said. Belle let go of him and the two made their way up to his house. Luckily, Kovu lived fairly close to the school, so his house was only a short walk away. They entered the house quickly and closed the door behind them. Kovu's family was sitting in the living room. Kamilla was in the kitchen making some warm soup, Kuro was cuddled up on the couch with her orc boyfriend Ozzy watching the weather on his tablet, and Kira was playing games on her Switch while lying on the floor. She looked up when she heard the door close. 

"Hey mom, Kovu's back!" She called. Kamilla quickly set her cooking aside and made her way to the front door. 

"Oh, thank goodness you're here." She sighed. "This storm is getting rough. We'll probably have to move to the basement soon. Why were you even out there?"

"Sorry, the busses are down, so I had to walk home." Kovu explained, wringing out his soaking wet tail. "Oh, and I brought Belle here too. She can't get to her place, so I said she could stay here." He gestured to Bell, who wrung her hands nervously. 

"I'm really sorry for the intrusion." She apologized. 

"Oh, it's no problem, Belle." Kamilla smiled. "I've known your parents for years. You're basically family at this point. I'll call them and let them know you got here safely."

"Thanks, miss Katt." Belle smiled back. 

Kamilla went back to cooking, while Kovu and Belle made their way to the living room to sit with the others. Ozzy noticed them approaching. 

"Hey guys. You should probably change out of those wet clothes before you settle in." He explained. 

"He's right, if you stay in them you're gonna get sick." Kuro added.

"I don't have any clothes here..." Belle said. 

"You can borrow that cute outfit Kovu has in his closet!" Kira said, not looking up from her game.

"Kira, shut up!" Kovu whispered. He didn't want anyone else to know his crossdressing secret. 

"I'd offer you some of my clothes, but I think I have a bigger chest size." Kira smirked. Belle looked down at her own chest, realizing that Kira was definitely right. Belle was an A cup at best, while she was pretty sure Kira was a double D, even triple D.

"Kira, don't be a brat." Kuro scolded. Kira stuck her tongue out at her. Kuro glared back at her, but smiled as she looked at Belle.

"I have a hoodie you can borrow. It's a little big, but it'll keep you warm." She said. 

"Thank you, Kuro." Belle smiled back. Kuro got up and lead Belle to her room, while Kovu made his way over to his own room. He closed the door and stripped off his wet clothes. His underwear was dry, so he left it on. Which was good, because Kuro barged into his room before he could put anything else on. 

"Can't you knock?!" He yelled at her, covering himself up with his hands and his tail. 

"Sorry." Kuro said. She closed the door behind her. "I just wanna make sure you realize something."

"...Realize what?" Kovu asked.

"That you've got a golden opportunity here!" Kuro said, grinning down at her little brother. "I know you got a crush on Belle. Nows the perfect time to act on it!"

Kovu blushed. It was true he had a crush on her. But every time he tried to act on it, he got nervous. There was no way he'd be able to now. 

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Kovu asked. 

"Something tells me she will." Kuro assured. "Look, get dressed, and when you come back out, I want you to follow my lead, okay?"

"Wait, what? What're you gonna do?" Kovu asked.

"You'll see." Kuro explained. "Now get dressed. Quick."

With that, Kuro left the room. Kovu grumbled at her as she left before putting on a new set of dry clothes. He came outside, only to see Belle already on the couch next to Kuro and Ozzy. She was wearing a big grey hoodie that Kuro had lent her. It was big enough on her that it covered her down to her knees. Kovu guessed she wasn't wearing anything else underneath, besides maybe her underwear, and blushed at the thought. He sat down next to her, and almost immediately, Belle pressed her body into his so that her head was on his chest. Kovu backed up in surprise. 

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"You're warm." Belle explained. "Sorry, my horns aren't poking you, are they?" 

"...N-no, not at all." Kovu said. Belle nodded and rested herself against him. Kovu thought about placing a hand on her shoulder, but decided against it. While Belle settled in, he could see Kuro winking at him again. She was signalling for him to follow her lead. He began watching her intently, trying to figure out what she was gonna do. He watched as she turned and looked up at Ozzy. Her face looked somewhat scared.

"Hey babe, the storm is making me anxious. Can we go downstairs now?" She asked.

"Sure thing, Kuro." Ozzy smiled warmly at her, and the two made their way to the basement. Before they went down the stairs, Kuro winked at Kovu again while nodding her head towards Belle. Now Kovu understood what she was telling him. He looked down at Belle, who was playing on her phone while she snuggled against him. 

"Hey, we should head down too." He suggested. "You said you're cold right? It's a lot warmer down there."

"Oh, um... okay." Belle agreed. Kovu couldn't help but notice her blush. The two got up and also made their way to the basement. Kira looked up from her game when she heard the door close, seeing she was alone in the living room. 

"Huh... maybe I'll head downstairs too." She said. 

"Oh no you don't." Kamilla spoke up. She knew exactly what Kuro and Kovu were planning to do. "You leave those lovebirds alone, Kira."

"Ugh, fine." Kira grumbled, going back to her game. 

"Maybe when you get a boyfriend, you'll know why they need their privacy." Kamilla teased.

Kira smirked at her mom's comment. "Why have one boyfriend when I can have as many boys as I want?"

"That's my girl." Kamilla smiled. 

The basement was dark, but it was much warmer than upstairs. When Kovu turned on the lights, Belle could see a hallway with a door at the end, and another door on the wall.

"So, which room should we go to?" Belle asked.

"Well, the room at the end is Kuro's." Kovu explained. "She's probably busy with Ozzy." 

"Oh... oh my goodness." Belle blushed even more. "W-well, I wouldn't want to interrupt them or anything."

"Yeah, me either." Kovu chuckled. "Here, the other room is my game room. We can hang out there and watch some Netflix."

Kovu opened the door and closed it behind them as they stepped inside. The room was a typical gaming space. All Kovu's consoles were hooked up to a big screen TV, across from a couch. Posters for various games, movies, and some models were on the walls. A poster for the Slither Inn, the local brothel, was on the wall too.

"Did you actually go there?" Belle giggled.

"Oh, yeah, once." Kovu chuckled nervously. "My friends invited me. I only had enough money for a lap dance though." 

"A lap dance from a snake?" Belle asked.

"It's better than it sounds." Kovu added.

"Y'know, my mom and the lady who runs that place are business rivals." Belle continued. 

"Believe me, I know." Kovu said, rolling his eyes. "I worked at your mom's farm over the summer. She told me all about it."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Belle nodded. "Dad and I went away for Summer Vacation, so mom had to get some more help on the farm."

Kovu nodded. Belle smirked at him. 

"So did you fuck her too?" She giggled.

"W-what?!" Kovu yelped. Belle laughed at his reaction. 

"It's okay! I know about my mom and dad's weird relationship. I don't care who she sleeps with." She laughed.

"Oh... o-okay..." Kovu stammered. "Uh... yeah, we did, but only once or twice."

Belle nodded. Like she had said, she really didn't care about who her mom fucked. Ignoring the awkwardness, Kovu activated his PS4 and opened Netflix. He sat on the couch, and suddenly, Belle was next to him, snuggled up to him as close as she could get.

"Uh..." He muttered.

"Sorry, you're really warm!" Belle giggled. 

"You're still cold, huh?" Kovu asked. Belle nodded. "Here, take this blanket then." Kovu draped the blanket that was hanging on the side of the couch over her, but he soon found it wrapped around the both of them. And Belle was still snuggled up close to him. Kovu decided he didn't mind at all, and selected something to watch. 

"So, what do you wanna watch?" He asked.

"Hmm... something cool." Belle replied. 

"Okay, I know just the thing." Kovu decided. He selected the movie and they began watching. About half an hour into the movie, he could hear a light snoring. He looked down, only to see Belle asleep on his chest. Her eyes were closed, and her hand was on his chest with her head resting on it. Her lips were open a tiny bit, and she was snoring just slightly too.

"Holy fucking shit, she's so cute..." Kove whispered. He couldn't help himself. He brushed her hair to the side, behind her long bovine ear, and planted a kiss on her cheek. Immediately he regretted it, as he heard Belle stir awake. He quickly sat back up and fixed his eyes to the screen, acting as if he hadn't done anything while Belle's eyes fluttered open. 

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" She yawned.

"Y-yeah. It's okay though." Kovu said. "You can sleep if you want, it is fairly late."

"Actually... it's good that I woke up." Belle replied, wiping her eyes. "I... um... wanted to tell you something."

"Okay." Kovu said. He paused the video. "What's up?"

"Well... I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here." Belle began. "I'm really glad I ran into you."

"Oh, no problem." Kovu smiled at her. "If you hadn't run into me you'd still be out there in the rain."

"No... I mean, I'm glad I ran into you specifically, and not somebody else." Belle continued. She began blushing more and more. "I... really... like you. Like a lot. And... since we're here right now... alone... I wanted to ask you something..."

Kovu furrowed his brow. "Belle, what are you saying?" He asked. Belle looked away for a moment, breathed a deep sigh, and turned back to him. She breathed in deeply, and finally confessed. 

"Kovu, I want you to take my virginity!" She belted out. Immediately after saying it, she hid her face in the couch cushions. Kovu was in shock. 

"I... uh... what?" He asked.

"Please don't make me say it twice." She groaned. 

"You... you want me to have sex with you." Kovu confirmed. 

"You probably don't want to anyway..." Belle muttered. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, I'll do it!" Kovu replied. He was blushing a lot too now. Belle looked up at him, her face beet red.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna force you if you don't want to." She said. 

"I do want to." Kovu assured. "I mean after all, I..." He almost confessed his crush, but he didn't want to do that just yet. "Well... it's better to lose it to someone you know, right?" 

"Yeah..." Belle said. She slowly got up from the couch and stood in front of Kovu. She breathed in deeply, and stripped out of her oversized hoodie. As Kovu suspected, she was naked underneath, besides her plain yellow panties. She slowly pulled them down as well. She put one arm around her chest, and her other hand was covering her crotch, hiding her more intimate parts. Kovu gulped and scooted foreward. He gently placed his hands on her arms. 

"It's okay. Let me see you." He said. 

"No... you'll think I'm gross." Belle said, blushing even more.

"No, I won't. I promise." Kovu assured. He gently pulled Belle's arms away from their resting places. He could see everything now. From her itty bitty titties to her unshaved virgin pussy. 

"Wow..." Kovu said. He was finally looking at her for real now. He never thought this would happen.

"I-I'm sorry my tits aren't big. They're so small and flat..." Belle said, looking away.

"No, it's fine. I like small boobs too." Kovu chuckled nervously. He gulped again, reached out a hand, and slowly placed it on one of her boobs. Belle moaned a bit at his touch, though it came out more like a whimper. 

"Does that feel good?" Kovu asked. He wasn't used to taking charge like this before. 

"Y-yeah..." Belle admitted. "I've just never been... touched there before. Can you... touch me down there too?"

"Sure." Kovu said. He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. With his other hand, he reached down and ran his middle and index fingers along her labia. She let out another whimper-moan. 

"Want me to put my fingers... inside?" Kovu asked. Belle nodded, blushing and moaning while her legs shook. Kovu slipped his middle finger inside her. It was already insanely wet. As soon as his finger went past her entrance, she shouted in surprise and fell forward, grabbing onto him for support. She was absolutely shaking all over, and her eyes were clenched shut.

"Are you okay?" Kovu asked, taking his finger out. "We can stop now if you're not ready."

"No... I'm fine." Belle whimpered. She slowly opened her eyes. "I've never been touched down there either. That felt... good. I... I wanna see your 'thing ' now."

"Alright." Kovu nodded. He was starting to get more confident now that he'd seen her naked. He let Belle get up, and unzipped his shorts. He was rock hard from watching Belle's reactions, so his dick popped out immediately. Belle was amazed. She wasn't nearly as nervous now, especially as she saw Kovu take the rest of his clothes off. Something about seeing somebody else naked put her at ease.

"Whoa... I've never seen one up close in real life before..." She said. "It's bigger than I thought it would be."

"Yeah... it might be too big for you." Kovu admitted. "If it is, that's fine. We can do something else."

"No, I can take it!" Belle assured. She took a deep breath and got on top of him, facing him directly. She was straddling his crotch now, and his dick was touching her pussy. There was really no turning back now. 

"We should use a condom." Kovu said. "It's your first time, I don't want to ruin it."

"It's okay, I'm on birth control." Belle said. "It's a bit silly, but I always wanted to get creampied when I finally lost my virginity."

Kovu nodded, and slid his dick closer to her entrance. The tip slipped inside, and Belle released another whimper-moan. It felt like his finger, but much wider. 

"Belle... are you really sure you wanna do this?" Kovu asked. Their faces were only centimetres apart now. They could feel each other's breath.

"Yeah... I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to take my virginity." Belle smiled sweetly. With that said, the two both took a deep breath, and without another word, Belle lowered herself onto Kovu's cock, which slid all the way inside her. Once it was all the way in, she yelped and fell forward again, holding onto Kovu's shoulders tightly. Kovu placed his hands on her back as well, pulling her in closer. She started slow at first, drawing herself back up. She could see a small amount of blood coming out of her. And that was it. Her virginity was no more. She couldn't help but smile at this. She even started crying tears of joy a little. She had just lost her virginity to the one she loved.

"I... guess there's really no going back now." She said, blinking away a tear.

"Nope." Kovu smirked. "Do you feel okay?"

Belle just nodded. She was too happy to speak.

"Wanna keep going?" Kovu asked.

Belle nodded again, and lowered herself further onto his dick. She began riding him slowly. It felt amazing. She had fucked herself with a dildo before, but a real dick was different. It was warm, and big, and twitched and pulsed inside her. She was in utter bliss. Kovu was feeling pretty good too. He had never fucked a girl this tight. It felt like she was perfectly shaped to his dick. She rode him for what seemed like hours. The two were staring into each other's eyes, Kovu's hands went from her back, to her ass, to her tits, and he even leaned down to suck on her tiny nipples a few times. Belle liked this a lot. Her nipples were extremely sensitive, and Kovu's rough feline tongue felt great on them. Finally, after Kovu leaned back up, Belle found she couldn't help herself anymore. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Kovu's. He was caught off guard at first, but reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his hand around the back of her head and pulling her closer to him. Belle may have never had sex, but she had made out before, and she was pretty good at it. Her tongue swirled around Kovu's mouth sensually, and she bit his bottom lip gently. After a few minutes, she pulled away. She wasn't thinking clearly anymore. She wanted to say something, something to turn Kovu on even more. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. 

"I love you!" She blurted out. She quickly gasped and stopped moving, realizing what she had just said. She covered her mouth and blushed while Kovu stared at her with wide eyes. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I... I said... I love you." Belle admitted. Her tears came back again. "That's why I wanted to lose my virginity to you... Because... because I love you, Kovu."

The two sat in the silence for a while, still locked in their intercourse. Eventually, Kovu spoke. 

"Belle... why did't you say so earlier?" He smirked.

"...What?" Belle asked. Instead of answer, Kovu leaned in and kissed her again. But this was a different kind of kiss. It wasn't a sexy makeout session like they had done earlier, it was a true love kiss. Without him having to say it, Belle knew Kovu loved her back. She started moving up and down again, going even faster than before. She was getting closer and closer to cumming. She had only cum once before with a vibrator, but she was sure cumming from actual sex was gonna be insanely intense. She broke the kiss again, placing her chin in the crook of his neck.

"Kovu, I'm about to cum." She whispered into his ear. 

"Me too..." Kovu admitted. "You... still want it inside?"

"Yes! Yes, please, cum inside me!" Belle nodded, moaning and smiling happily. "Please, Kovu, I wanna feel your cum in me for the first time!"

"Okay..." Kovu groaned, trying as hard as he could not to cum yet. He wanted to wait for her. He wanted to cum alongside her. She started slamming her ass down on his dick faster, moaning in his ear and begging him to cum inside her over and over again. Eventually, they both couldn't hold on any longer. They cried out in pleasure as they both orgasmed at the same time. Kovu filled Belle up with more cum than he had ever shot out before. Belle's insides squeezed his cock over and over as wave after wave of her orgasm hit her. The two stayed in this state for about a minute, riding out their intense orgasms in tandem. Finally, they subsided, and Belle collapsed onto Kovu's chest. They were both breathing heavily, and covered in sweat. 

"So... how was your first time?" Kovu asked.

"It was fantastic, sugar." Belle sighed. "Thank you..."

"Good..." Kovu said, leaning back. After a few more seconds, he looked down at Belle again. "Hey Belle?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you... wanna see a movie or something later?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah... that sounds fun." Belle nodded.

"Okay, cool." Kovu said. He grabbed Belle gently and hugged her. She did the same to him. He kissed the side of her head, and she let another tear of joy drip down her face.

"I... I love you, Belle." Kovu said. Belle smiled wider than before.

"I love you too, Kovu." She replied. 

The next morning...

Kovu yawned and rubbed his eyes. He could hear birds chirping, which let him know that not only was it morning, but the storm was over. He breathed a sigh of relief, until he realized there was a weight on top of him. Not a very heavy weight, but a substantial weight. And it appeared to be breathing. He looked down, only to see Belle asleep on his chest. It seemed to be her favourite resting spot. Her ears twitched every so often, and her lips were pulled into a contented smile. 

"So last night wasn't a dream..." Kovu said. Upon this realization, he also noticed that not only was he still hard as a rock, but that his cock was still inside Belle. His dick twitched, and Belle moaned a bit in her sleep. 

"Huh... maybe I could have some fun while I wake her up." Kovu smirked. He wrapped his arms around her gently, and slowly thrusted upwards. He could feel himself getting deeper inside her. Just like last night, it felt amazing.

"Mmm..." Belle released a small sigh and smiled. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she realized what was going on. Her smile grew even wider.

"Good morning, Kovu." She sighed. "I see you've started without me."

"Morning." Kovu smiled back. "Want me to keep going?"

"Oh, yes please." Belle nodded. Kovu nodded back and continued thrusting up into her slowly. Belle arched her back and rested her head on his chest again, moving alongside Kovu's thrusts. It didn't feel as amazing as last night, but that didn't matter to either of them right now. They were both tired, but they both also wanted to have some fun. They made out and fucked for what seemed like hours. Eventually, the two both started to hit their limits.

"You want it inside again babe?" Kovu asked. Belle giggled. She had never been called babe before. And she loved it.  
"I like it when you call me that." Belle moaned. "You can cum anywhere you want."

Kovu nodded and released his load inside her once again. This sent Belle over the edge too, and she kissed Kovu deeply as she came as well. She pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues. 

"That... was fun." She panted. 

"Yeah..." Kovu agreed. He pulled out his now flaccid dick out of her, which made her pout.

"Awww, I feel empty now." She muttered. "Well, maybe not completely empty. I'm full of your cum after all."

"I can fill you up again later, if you want." Kovu said. 

"I'd like that." Belle smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She slay down on him again, running her finger up and down his chest. "Can I ask something?" She asked. "How long did you have feelings for me?"

"Pretty much since I met you." Kovu admitted, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "What about you?"

"Honestly, same." Belle chuckled. "It's too bad I didn't have more confidence. We could've done this a lot sooner."

She leaned up and kissed Kovu one more time, but before another makeout session could begin, Belle's cell phone rang. She picked it up, only to see her mom, Maya, was calling. 

"Oh, it's mama!" Belle said. "If I don't answer, she's gonna freak."

She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the couch. She quickly answered her phone. 

"Hi, mama." She greeted happily. 

"Hey Belle! I'm glad you're safe, hun." Maya said. "Did you have fun at Kamilla's place?"

"I sure did." Belle smirked, winking at Kovu. 

"Well, unfortunately the storm really did a number on the pathway up to our farmhouse." Maya continued. "We still can't have anybody on it until all the debris is cleared."

"Aww, so I can't come home yet?" Belle pouted. 

"'Fraid not, sugar." Maya said, apologetically. "I called Kamilla last night and she said she was fine with you staying over until we get the road fixed. And it's a Saturday, so you don't have school either."

"Oh... okay!" Belle said, suddenly brightening up. "How long is it gonna take to fix the road?"

"Oh, it should be fixed by Monday." Maya explained. "You sure you'll be okay all weekend?"

"I'll be perfectly fine." Belle said. "Kovu's taking great care of me."

"I bet he is." Maya replied. "Okay, I'll see you on Monday, sugar. Love you!"

"Love you too mama." Belle said, hanging up her phone. She turned to Kovu with a big smile on her face. 

"What'd your mom say?" Kovu asked. He had already started getting dressed. 

"She said... that you and I are gonna have some fun this weekend." Belle beamed.

The End...


End file.
